Is it for Mercy or Pity
by dem bones
Summary: Perry Mason-esque AU, Ron is filing for a divorce but things turn ominous when Hermione is murdered the next day after dealing with a break up with Harry Potter. When Harry asks his collegue, Severus Snape to help. Will he help them?


Title: Is it for Mercy or Pity

Author: dem bones

Genres: Crime/Mystery

Summary: Perry Mason-esque AU, Ron is filing for a divorce but things turn ominous when Hermione is murdered the next day after dealing with a break up with Harry Potter. When Harry asks his collegue, Severus Snape to help. Will he help them?

Warnings: Major Character Death and there is SLASH if you can read between the lines so to speak.

Betaed by MaryRoyale.

A/N: Written for TQLFC Season 2, Round 10, my job to write about the wizengamot. Prompts used this round: The nice picture of a hat as supplied by a link, A Divine Image by William Blake, The word, Specialty.

HP

It was later in the evening after dinner, when Harry returned to his office that he discovered the patronus.

It recited the message with utmost clarity.

'Hermione dropped by my house again but I haven't given her the divorce papers yet."

Harry sighed. 'What is he waiting for? They'll be a lot of legal trouble if she discovers he hasn't filed for a divorce.'

He knew for a fact that it wasn't because Ron still had lingering feelings for Hermione. He did know however it had something to do with the Malfoys. Ron apparently owed them quite a debt.

Wandlessly Harry cast a patronus.

"Tell Ron to drop by here tomorrow morning. We need to talk."

The patronus sprinted away.

It wasn't until the next day that Ron dropped by his office. He looked worn and wasted as if something had been trying on his nerves.

"What's the matter?"

"Malfoy dropped by my house and you know what he wanted." Ron said with defeat.

"He wanted you to pay off a loan he issued to you. I told you he wouldn't let it go and I told you he would be trouble," Harry said.

"I know."

"You are also aware if Hermione discovers that her divorce-"

"I know and I'll look into it alright. It is quite expensive arranging it."

Just then Harry heard on a knock on the door.

"Wait here." He told Ron before he walked to the door opening and headed out.

Ginevra Weasley stood outside staring at Harry intently.

"Why are you here?"

"I've heard news that my brother was here."

"Do you need to see him? You haven't talked to him in years." Harry pointed out.

"My brother just so happens to be a suspect in a murder."

"Murder? What happened?"

"We found Hermione Granger dead in her flat."

"I see. Well good luck in your investigation, Ginny?"

"I heard he was over here. His girlfriend, Susan told me he was planning on dropping by your office."

"He has yet to appear." Harry lied smoothly.

"If you are lying, you will be tried for aiding and abetting a harboured criminal."

"Does this look like the face of a liar?" Harry asked smugly.

"I think you are beginning to acquire some of Snape's bad habits." She said staring at him irritably, her arms folded menacingly.

Harry frowned, his eyebrows knit in fury.

"Then why don't you tell him that. I'm sure he'd be pleased to hear it."

Then maybe he'll get off my back for once and reprimand the source. He and Snape had quite a rivalry before the two had finished law school. Harry had taken to insulting the man behind his back after the two had gone to court with Snape representing the defence side but overtime he had discovered the man did his job professionally.

With all the cases they did together Harry had realised overtime that Snape never did it to get back at him like Harry had originally thought. The first time they saw each other in court, Harry had thought the defendent that Snape was representing was guilty. He had been accused of killing the young boy's parents, and he gave off a guilty air with the way his features were shaped like that of an old rugged criminal.

Harry had thought Snape had been betraying his mother's memory. That by representing that man Snape was betraying his mother Lily's memory taunting everything she stood for...so he didn't censor his words. Even after that Harry couldn't bring himself to apologise for it.

Snape would reprimand him about it though, the insults never stopped even though Harry had long since stopped. Overtime with many cases however he had grown to respect him even though Snape didn't exactly regard him nicely. In all of his cases the defendent had always been innocent and Snape had fought to reveal the truth and he'd always be fighting to reveal the truth especially to those who always held that doubt.

This time however his friend was in trouble and he knew without a doubt there was no way he'd be able to defend him.

Harry stepped back in his office.

"Who was that?"

"That was your sister. Your wife has been murdered."

"What?!"

HPSS

It was with nervous anticipation that Harry approached the Law Offices of Severus Snape. Nervously he knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Harry walked inside spotting Snape looking the same as usual with his long greasy black hair and fathomless black eyes trying to look suave and mysterious he figured with the way he stroked the white cat on his lap.

"Is there something you need, Potter?" He asked though Harry noted he didn't even give him a second glance.

"I need help."

"Well, that rather quaint and why should I help you, Potter?"

"This isn't about me. My friend was accused for murder."

"Weasley, I take it. It isn't too much of a stretch, he and his ex-wife hardly got along as it is."

"How do you know it was 'him'?"

"I have ways."

"You mean to say that Ginny dropped by your office."

"Without a doubt."

"Well, you don't know everything. I was also with Hermione just before she was killed and she told me she left a gift for me at Ron's place." Harry said. "I have yet to tell the aurors about this. You see we just broke up yesterday and..."

Snape whirled around to glance at Harry with horror.

"And you decided it would be in your best interest to come clean with it...NOW?"

"Well it's your specialty is it not?"

Snape sighed and got up.

"Wait here."

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to do some investigating."

"I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not."

"I insist. I have to know who murdered Hermione."

Snape pinched his nose in frustration and sighed.

"It's your damn funeral." He snarled.

Harry followed him out the door.

HPSS

Once they had arrived outside, Granger's house, Snape could feel a sort of repelling energy surrounding the house. Eventually Ginny stepped outside.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I've come here to do a little investigating."

"The wards are in the way I assume? We had to take them down before coming in because the wards were only keyed to Hermione. In auror protocol, you are aware we have to cast the disillusionment charm to prevent just any person from entering her home."

Harry and Snape followed her inside where they saw that the rest of the aurors were already there scouting for evidence.

The living room had a fireplace that was well lit as Snape glanced around the room.

He spotted bags on the table one holding a knife splattered with blood.

"Where'd you find that at?" He asked Ginevra.

"It was found in my brother's bedside table at his house. We have yet to analyse the fingerprints."

A hat also stood in the pile.

"Where was this found?" Snape asked pointing at the hat. It was a grey hat with a tidy grey ribbon tied in a bow at the top.

"It was on the floor in this room. The blood was smeared on the bottom of the hat."

"Do you know why?"

"No idea."

"I see."

Snape began rummaging through the house. On the bedside table next to what appeared to Hermione's bed, a calendar remained unmarked on the month of March. Seven pieces of parchment littered the floor.

Harry followed Snape who stomped outside.

"It looks pretty bad."

"You are certain you are not a part of this murder?"

"What are you asking me that?"

"The aurors have no idea that you happened to be her ex-boyfriend, if things go on as they do your friend will likely be sent to Azkaban after his trial," Snape said.

"You haven't even talked to him yet. Surely you'd like to hear his side of the story?"

"I don't know if it'll do me any good."

"Don't be so sour."

Together the two headed for Harry's office.

Harry waved his wand and the door slowly unlocked.

He grasped the door handled and made to open the door. He walked inside a couple steps when suddenly he felt arms wrap around him pulling him away.

He turned and spotted a shadowy figure with short hair lunging for him with a knife.

It stopped for a moment before turning on its heels and running towards the window jumping outside.

Snape ran towards the window.

"They're gone."

"Who was that?" Harry asked.

"I don't know."

Snape turned towards Harry.

"Are you alright?"

"Why are you worried about me? You should be worried about Ron, he was hiding in here."

Harry walked towards the back entrance to his office and opened the door, spotting Ron sitting at a table as if nothing happened in the other room.

"Ron! Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Oh Harry, I didn't hear you come in. I heard someone open the window but I didn't think it was you."

"It wasn't. Someone broke into my office,"

Ron turned red.

"Do you have any idea who it could be Weasley?"

"No clue."

"Well then, tell us what you know."

"Hermione arrived at my house around 3 and it was probably five minutes before she left that the Malfoys appeared," Ron explained. "Draco dropped by a little earlier than intended because he wanted his money back so I went in my room."

"Leaving the Malfoys in the living room correct?"

"Only for about fifteen minutes, I had to open the box where I store my money and it was underneath my bed so I could pay back that little debt that I owe Malfoy," Ron said with distaste. "After that we had dinner and then went to bed. Then the next morning I dropped by Harry's office."

"The next morning before you went to his office did you find anything peculiar in your bedside table?"

"I found a vial of polyjuice potion,"

"What?"

"I tried it too and apparently someone was polyjuicing themselves as you."

Harry turned pale.

"I see." Snape said. "So it'll only be a matter of time before the aurors will be down here to take your friend to Azkaban."

"You can't be serious."

"You know the law as well as I do, Potter so do the right thing and tell them your side of the story."

HPSS

The next morning, Snape dropped by the Malfoys and knocked intently on their door.

Draco opened the door. An overly sweet flowery smell seemed to come from the inside of the house.

"Can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Certainly," He said begrudgingly. Draco didn't exactly like Snape after the war had ended and between them was a sort of fragile bond.

Snape followed Draco inside.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"You know my occupation, Draco so I think you know why I'm here. What happened the evening before Ms Granger's murder?"

"We dropped by Weasley's home. He looked to be occupied with the hat he received from his ex-girlfriend. It was in the bag he was holding. I teased him a little bit about it before asking about the money he owed me. He went in his room to retrieve it so I left him to his task for a little while before I went to check on him."

"You said you went to check up on Mr Weasley? How much time transpired before you went to check on him."

"I would say five minutes."

"Where's your wife? I'd like to speak to her if that isn't a problem."

Draco turned to call his wife.

"LUNA! Snape's here to speak with you."

Someone poked him on the shoulder and he turned and spotted Luna who looked to be coming from the kitchen.

"Hi. You didn't have to say my name so loudly I was very close by."

Draco turned red.

"What were you doing?"

"I was doing the dishes that's all."

The sleeves of Luna's jumper were rolled up and her midriff was wet.

"You are aware that we have an apron?"

"To miss out on the whole experience is a little sad don't you think. Maybe I love getting wet," She said before sitting on the couch.

"Ms Malfoy, what happened the evening before Ms Granger disappeared?"

"You just heard the story from me?" Draco retorted hotly.

"Nevertheless, it'd be good to see your stories match up. Some privacy if you please."

Draco huffed and left the room.

"So what happened, Ms Malfoy?"

"Before we had gone to Weasley's house my husband and I had gone to Diagon Alley. I was intending on doing some last minute shopping. I dropped by Madam Padma's and did a little sighting seeing before purchasing an umbrella as it was raining at the time then we went to Ron's house. Ron owed him a debt you see."

"You said your husband didn't go inside with you?"

"He had to retrieve his money from Gringotts." Luna said.

"I see. You've been quite helpful." Snape said before heading out the door.

Outside a pearly white jack russell terrier ran in front of him.

"Harry's been taken in auror custody," Ron's voice echoed from the patronus.

"Where's Mr Zabini?" Snape asked the secretary at the front of his office.

"He's in the back." She said.

With a sigh, Snape stepped into his office and was greeted by a brown-skinned man sitting at his desk.

"Why do you insist on being an infernal menace?" Snape snarled.

"It's amusing to see how many times I can get on your nerves," Blaise said with a smile.

"I need you to do some investigating at the Malfoys if you will after you're finished there, drop by Madam Padma's."

"What's in it for me?"

"I think the right question is what will happen if you don't."

Blaise got up from his seat and headed out briskly.

HPSS

The next day, Snape stepped inside the hearing room with the judge sitting at the high seat. Aurors had delivered Potter to the defendent pedestal and Snape saw he was glancing over at the members of the wizengamot.

He turned and saw that Lucius Malfoy was representing the proscecuting side.

'Oh joy.'

Ginevra Weasley was one of the first to be sworn in.

"What was the condition of the body of Hermione Granger when you found it on the night of March 1st?" Lucius asked.

"She was stabbed multiple times by a knife and her head completely removed from her body."

The next witness called to the stand was Susan Bones, Ron's girlfriend.

"What is your relationship with Ronald Weasley?"

"He's my boyfriend."

"Where were you the following morning on March 2nd?"

"I was in the kitchen, Ron ran in there claiming he saw a vial of polyjuice potion in his bedside table."

"And where do you work, Ms Bones?"

"I work in the Ministry."

"How many times a week?"

"Five, maybe six times a week. Saturday is my day off."

"What time do you get off work on Fridays?"

"At around midnight. I'm usually quite tired."

"How well would you say you knew your boyfriend?"

"Quite well."

Lucius showed Susan a couple of vials of white ethereal substance.

"What are those?"

"Records of a secret conversation between Harry Potter and your boyfriend, Mr Weasley about a conversation before the night of the murder. Your boyfriend was well aware that Harry Potter was going to see Hermione Granger that evening." Lucius explained. "It has been discovered that Mr Weasley had a vial of polyjuice potion beside his bed that transforms anyone who drinks it into Harry Potter." Lucius explained. "What did your husband do with the vial of polyjuice potion?"

"I saw him take a swig of it to see what he would turn into and he turned into Harry Potter."

"No further questions."

The next witness on the stand was Padma Patil.

"Ms Patil will you tell the Wizengamot of your occupation."

"I work at a retail store selling clothes and knick-knacks."

"What happened on the day of March 1st?"

"We had some people painting the walls inside and they told us to keep our merchandise away from the windows."

"Out of all these people in court today, who did you see go inside your shop that day."

"I saw Mr Weasley, Ms Granger and Ms Malfoy."

"Why did Ms Granger come to your shop?"

"She wanted to get a gift for her ex-boyfriend."

"How often does Ms Granger drop by your shop to conduct such frivolties?"

"She comes here everyday to do a little sightseeing always compelled by the clothes I sell."

"What exactly did Mr Weasley purchase at your shop?"

"He was here to buy an engagement ring for his girlfriend."

"Your witness."

Snape walked up to Ms Patil.

"You said Mr Weasley had dropped by your shop with the intention of giving his girlfriend an engagement ring. What time was he present at your store?"

"At around 9 to 10 o'clock."

"For how long?"

"An hour at most."

"What did you two talk about?"

"I don't remember..." she said.

"There was a letter that you didn't burn." Snape explained. "It was solely by luck, that there was another threatening letter that had arrived at your desk when Mr Zabini came by to talk to you."

Snape took out the letter and showed it to Ms Patil.

"So tell me, why did you try to erase the evidence? If the judge may test Ms Patil's wand for traces of the incendio curse."

"Ms Patil give me your wand would you please?"

Padma gave him the wand.

The judge flicked his wand over the other wand.

"Is it true? Did you incinerate all the letter you had received in Ms Granger's name?"

"Yes." Padma said.

"No further questions."

Lucius called Mr Weasley to the stand.

"When was the last time you saw Ms Granger?"

"It was around four when she gave me a bag and then she left hurriedly."

"Where was she leaving in such a hurry?"

"She was heading towards Harry's office. I kept it a secret because Harry told me too."

"How would you describe Mr Potter's and Ms Granger's relationship?"

"She always seemed quite distant with him though he wasn't exactly an upclose and personal romantic himself. He preferred his work. After they broke up, their relationship was quite strained."

"Tell me Mr Weasley, would you say your relationship with Ms Granger has always been so strained?"

"Objection. Mr Malfoy is leading the witness."

"Objection sustained."'

Lucius took the bagged knife and showed it to Ron.

"Tell me Mr Weasley, do you have any idea how this knife was present inside your bedside table drawer at your home later that afternoon on March 2nd?"

Ron looked puzzled.

"Knife? I didn't see that before.

"Your witness." Lucius taunted.

Snape approached Ron.

"According to Ms Patil's testimony you along with Ms Malfoy and Ms Granger were both present at her shop on the day of March 1st.

She said you were there to buy an engagement ring. So tell me why exactly were you there for an hour?"

"I was going sight seeing after I caught sight of some clothes showing through the window."

"Mr Weasley, you are aware that perjury is a criminal offence. Ms Patil said that none of her mechandise could be sighted through the window because she was asked to remove clothing away from the window."

Ron turned sheepish.

"Fine, I'll tell the truth. I didn't go sight seeing."

"Then tell me Mr Weasley what exactly did you do for an entire hour?"

Ron was silent.

"You are under oath Mr Weasley."

"Padma was talking to me about some letters she had received that came for Hermione."

"Tell me Mr Weasley why were you and Ms Patil withholding such valuable evidence."

"I was afraid."

"What kind of things did you discuss?"

"Padma was very concerned that someone was threatening Hermione's life so she gave me a letter to give to Hermione. She was concerned about Hermione because she always had been a returning customer."

"This bag you mentioned earlier, what was in it?"

"I don't know. Hermione wouldn't allow me to look in the bag."

"Who was the bag for?"

"Harry Potter, I imagine it was a gift for his birthday."

"How would you describe yourself as a person?"

"I'd like think I'm a rather friendly person."

"What kind of people do you usually invite to your house?"

"Mostly my friends."

"What about on the day of March 1st?"

"Draco Malfoy and his wife dropped by asking for me to pay off a debt."

"What did you do then?"

"I went into my room to fetch the money and then Malfoy came by around 15 minutes while I was getting the thing."

"What is the thing?"

"My box, the one I hold my money. I owed Draco Malfoy some money."

"I see, no further questions."

The next witness, Luna Malfoy went to the stand.

"In an earlier testimony, you said that you had gone shopping in Diagon Alley and stopped by Madam Padma's to get an umbrella while your husband dropped by Gringotts to retrieve the money. When did you go into the shop to buy the umbrella?"

"An hour before it was four o'clock."

"You arrived at Mr Weasley's house at four o' clock and he let you in and I'm sure you three talked. What did you talk about?"

"Draco asked Ron about Hermione's ex-boyfriend before confronting him about some debt."

"You didn't seem very curious about it. What did you know about Potter and Granger's relationship?"

"I was under the impression that they were good friends."

"I see."

Next I'd like to call Mr Malfoy to the stand."

Draco begrudgingly took a seat.

"What exactly is your relationship with Mr Weasley?"

"We used to be aurors and he was my partner."

"Why did you quit being an auror?"

"I got married."

"Mr Weasley mentioned that he owed you a debt and you claim the two of you used to be friends. Why then did you ask him to pay back the money you loaned him?"

"I needed the money to pay for our marriage."

"You know it is a crime to lie to the court. You could be tried for perjury."

"I'm being honest."

"I've done my research Mr Malfoy. You went to the ministry and insisted on secretly registering your marriage to the Ministry without your wife's knowledge to make it seem like you two were unmarried but in reality you were hoping to extort Ms Lovegood of her fortune," Snape explained.

"Objection. This is all speculation."

"Where is your evidence, Mr Snape?" The Judge asked.

Snape handed a file over to the judge.

"Objection overruled."

"In reality you were hoping to divorce her after you got her money and marry Ms Granger."

"Objection. Severus Snape continues introducing this court to his half-baked theories. Where is your evidence?"

"I'm getting to that." He said addressing the witness.

"Objection overruled."

"Tell me Mr Malfoy what do you think about this calendar?"

"It's just your ordinary calendar isn't it?"

"No, it isn't. Mr Weasley has said that the hat he had given to Ms Granger was in fact meant as a birthday present for her recent ex-boyfriend, Harry Potter. Thus the date on this calendar is wrong and should be July 31 yet it is March 1st," Snape explained. "Tell me Mr Malfoy how did you know Ms Granger had even bought a hat? According Mr Weasley even he had no idea what was in the bag."

"When you heard news she had another boyfriend you looked into the bag and that's how you knew it. According to Mr Weasley only he and Mr Potter knew who Ms Granger had been dating. Through deduction only you could have done it as the only people who knew about the hat would be you, Ms Malfoy and Mr Potter. The aurors have already searched Mr Potter's wand and there is no trace of an incineration spell ever having been used by him."

"What about Luna? She could have used it."

"She couldn't have possibly done it. If she had she would have remained this court's prime suspect," Snape explained.

Snape fished out a small empty vial and a clean knife.

"Please explain to the court."

"This knife was found in your home cleaned of any traces of blood also happens to be the only utensil in the house including Mr Potter's and Ms Malfoy's fingerprints on the blade. The other blade shown to the court also had blood but Harry Potter's fingerprints were all over that one," Snape explained. "This clean knife has traces of blood that was cleaned off the blade however Mr Potter's wand had no traces of ever casting the incinerating curse nor did he ever have possession of a knife that no one could have touched other than a Malfoy. Following this logic, Mr Malfoy would have been the only one able to frame Mr Weasley for the polyjuice potion. If the real murderer had done it, it would have been apparent who the murderer truly was."

Draco scoffed.

"That person would have had to have access to polyjuice potion the entire time throughout their visit of Weasley's home.

"You two were the only people at Mr Weasley's house. Ms Bones was working at the Ministry according to her testimony. So tell me Mr Malfoy how did you and Ms Malfoy get past Ms Granger's wards if you didn't use a vial of polyjuice potion to masquerade as her. This same person would have this same potion with the capability of polyjuicing themselves as Harry Potter. The only two people who could have done so are you and Ms Malfoy."

HPSS

Weeks passed since the case of the mysterious hat had come to a close and Snape found he wasn't feeling all too happy having to save Potter's ungrateful skin.

He had been hoping to drop by the pub for a couple of drinks but had yet to lock his office and close for the evening.

On the way to his office though he noticed the light inside was on.

Inside he was greeted to Harry Potter relaxing in his favourite black leather chair.

"Potter!" He snarled. "Get out of my chair."

"I've been meaning to ask you how did you suspect Luna was the killer?"

"When I visited the Malfoys, their home was littered with the fragrance of Odour be Gone and she so happened to take a walk away from the kitchen while doing the dishes with her apron gone. Where do you think the apron went? She has used it earlier to dismember Ms Granger's head. She killed Granger because she herself was obsessed with her and wanted to keep her for herself and she wanted to kill you because she thought you were a threat. She put two and two together when she saw it was your birthday on the calendar."

"I wanted to thank you for what you did for me,"

Snape's face turned red.

"You're not the least bit grateful, you probably came here out of a sense of obligation. I'm not in the mood to hear the pity party."

Harry turned red.

"I'd hardly sulk about something like this. I've always respected you and I never insulted you other than the time you took on that first case but it was because I didn't believe in you and that's my problem," He said. "It's always been my problem. Yet you believed me even though all fingers were pointed in my direction. 'For Mercy, Pity, Peace and Love, Is God our father dear: And Mercy Pity Peace and Love, Is Man his child and care.'"

"I had no idea you were into poetry, Potter,"

"I'm not but whenever I read that poet it always reminded me of you."


End file.
